Heure de torture en cours de dessin
by dark-schiffer
Summary: Cheslock et le dessin sa fait deux, vous allez comprendre pourquoi


Disclamer: comme d'hab rien n'est a moi ^^

one-shot sur Gregory et Cheslock bonne lecture

* * *

"Toi mon frère, toi que j'ai toujours admiré et qui m'as toujours fuit, pourquoi faut-il que mon coeur veuille joué à ce jeu dangereux?"

J'écrit ces mots en haut d'une page de mon cahier de chanson, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de chanté ce que j'avait sur le coeur, c'est plus simple que de parler, j'entend un bruit, la cloche qui annonce la reprise des cours, je me lève de sous se grand chêne, seul témoin de mes sentiments, et part en direction de la classe.  
Aujourd'hui cour de dessin, une heure de souffrance, je dit souffrance car celui qui est notre prof est Grégory, mon frère, l'avoir si près de moi et si loin à la fois me torture, car au cas ou cela ne se verrai pas, je suis attiré par mon frère, et ce n'est pas réciproque, voila ou ça cloche...

Je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe et sort mes affaires, touts les autres élèves vont s'installé aussi, puis Grégory entre enfin, il retire sa cape, et...attendez , il retire sa cape! Les VioletWolf poussent des exclamations visiblement tout aussi surprit que moi, mon frère n'aimant pas le bruit, ce retourna, lançant un regard sombre de ses beaux yeux mauves.

-Silencio! dit il de sa voix calme et posé, il impose le respect, cette voix qui me fait frissonné a chaque fois

-Sortez vos crayons, vous avez une demi heure pour dessiner le sujet de votre choix. en disant cela il passa entre les tables, observant sa classe

Je commença a griffonner quelques traits, j'esquissai le visage de mon frère, puis vingt minutes plus tard, je sentit un souffle chaud dans ma nuque puis un murmure s'éleva près de mon oreille:

-Fait attention aux ombres surtout Cheslock"

Avait-je entendu , sur un ton suave, enchanteur, je frissonna a nouveau, et mon corps réagit plus que de raison, car déjà je sentit une bosse commençait a se former dans mon pantalon, puis je tourna le visage vers le sourire énigmatique de Grégory, un instant je crus voir une étincelle de désir, mais l'envie devait me faire divagué, alors avec un maximum de courage j'osa parlé a mon frère.

-Je dois sortir...ma voix était faible et légèrement haletante

-Pourquoi? me dit il, cette voix, satanas cette voix allait me faire perdre la tête.

-Parce que...je...heu...faut...-je cherchait une excuse, mon visage prenait une teinte rose-rouge, pendant que mon cerveau marchait au ralentit puis j'entendis la sonnerie de la fin du cours, sauvé par le gong comme on dit, le professeur était retourné a son bureau, il regardait les élèves sortir un à un , quand il éleva la voix:

-Violet, deux minutes, il faut qu'on parle

Je vit des regards compatissant passé devant moi, car tout le monde savait que quand Grégory retenait un élève plus longtemps, il passé un mauvais quart d'heure, pas que j'ai peur de mon frère, mais j'ai plutôt peur de ma réaction a rester trop longtemps avec lui, enfin une fois que tous fût sortit il se leva et avança vers moi.

-Pourquoi veux tu me voir ?

-On vouvoie son professeur! me répondit il en me plaquant au mur

Je le fixait surprit, en l'observant, je remarqua de nouveau son regard emplis de désir, voyant mieux ses expressions sans sa cape.

-Sinon quoi? demandai-je avec un ton assuré pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée

Il se pencha a mon oreille avant de me chuchoter

-Sinon tu seras sanctionné...

Puis il me mordit violemment le lobe de l'oreille, me tirant un gémissement incontrôlé puis une question venait de germé dans mon esprit...

-Et si j'obéit et je vouvoie qu'est-ce qui se passera?

-Je te récompenserai...accompagnant le geste à la parole il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord surprit je finit par répondre a se baiser, puis mon frère vint demander l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accorda sans lutte, puis nos langue entamèrent un ballet artistique quand il se sépara puis me regarda

-Pourquoi faites vous ça? demandai-je surprit de ce que venait de faire mon prof de dessin

-Pour les même raison qui t'on poussé a répondre a mon baiser. sur ses mots il m'empoigna par la nuque et me replongea dans une embrassade passionné à laquelle je répondit avec ferveur, mon coeur sur le point d'exploser à ses paroles tellement j'était heureux, ses mains glissèrent vers mon torse ou il commença à me retiré ma veste et ma chemise, quand le tout tomba au sol en un son mât , ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, glissant le long de mon coup en traçant un sillon humide du bout de sa langue, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement puis il descendit vers mes téton, il en titilla un avec sa bouche pendant qu'il faisait de même sur l'autre avec sa main.

Je sentit de sa main libre qu'il défaisait mon pantalon, me laissant en boxer, il commença a caressé ma virilité a travers le tissu, me faisait gémir de frustration.

-Silencio! me dit il avec un sourire sadique, je mit donc ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir ma voix

Puis il se mit a genoux, retira mon dernier rempart a la nudité, mon membre fièrement dressé devant son visage,il le fixait avec amusement et envie puis souffla légèrement sur le bout, passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon penis plusieurs fois, me plongeant dans une douce torture

-Donne moi plus Gregory! suppliait-je n'en tenant plus, a la fin de ma phrase il planta ses ongles dans ma cuisse gauche, jusqu'à me mettre a sang

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Cheslock?! me dit il doucement, toujours se foutu sourire scotché aux lèvres, donc avec un effort énorme pour moi, je me rectifia

-S'il vous plait , Donnez m'en plus...

-S'il vous plait qui? il tenait vraiment a joué avec moi

-S'il vous plait Professeur...demandai-je avec une voix sexy a souhait

Il prit mon sexe en bouche, exerçant de long mouvement de va et vient taquinant mon gland de sa langue, je voyait un aperçus du paradis , puis il présenta deux doigt a moi, que je lécha avec avidité, puis il les dirigea vers mon intimité , avant d'introduit un premier doigt avant de sortir et de rentré a nouveau, toujours au même rythme de sa bouche, puis après un certain temps il en introduit un deuxième, ce qui me gêna plus que le premier , puis fit des mouvement de ciseaux, avant que je ne me libère il se stoppa, se redressa, retira ses vêtements et me retourna face au mur, je commençait a paniqué, car mon frère était bien membré, et je redoutait l'intrusion, il écarta légèrement mes fesses puis vint me dire doucement:

-Tout va bien allé...

-Oui professeur...

Je lui faisait confiance il commença donc a me pénétré, cela faisait mal,il s'arrêta pour que je m'habitue a lui, pour faire passé la douleur il commença a doucement me masturber, puis repris sa progression s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, puis quand je me sentit enfin détendu, je remua mes hanches, l'encourageant à bouger, ce qu'il fit, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, toujours en massant ma virilité, la douleur du départ laissa vite place au plaisir, n'arrivant plus a me retenir, mes gémissement finir par emplir la pièce silencieuse, quand soudain, je sentit mon frère toucher un point sensible en moi m'arrachant un cri plus profond que les autres, je vit un sourire se formé a nouveau, puis il recommença a appuyer a cet endroit particulier, me faisant voir des étoiles, n'y tenant plus je me libéra en criant un "Je t'aime" trouvant le moment approprier, et je sentit mon frère me suivre de pas longtemps, me procurant une douce chaleur coulant le long de mes cuisses.  
Il se retira délicatement de moi et vint s'asseoir par terre, je glissa le long du sol pour le rejoindre et me cala dans ses bras, il caressa doucement mon front puis y déposa un léger baiser

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. me dit il en me faisant un sourire tendre

Et c'est donc sur un nuage de bonheur que je m'endormie, nicher dans les bras de Grégory, mon professeur préféré.


End file.
